Hijos De Un Dios Dragón
by Orkshasa
Summary: Alduin derrotado, eso había pensado Dovahkiin después de usar el Pergamino Antiguo contra su enemigo en la batalla en los jardines de Sovngarde, pero no fue así. Ahora en Runaterra, la influencia de los 9 Divinos no lo mantiene debilitado, Dovahkiin decide seguir a su antiguo enemigo a este mundo desconocido y luchar nuevamente contra El Devorador de Mundos.


(Buenas tardes o noches! Soy Orkshasa y Este es mi primer fanfic en español que decido hacer en esta página, los otros que tengo los ando haciendo en inglés y bueno, si se preguntan Por qué The Elder Scrolls y League of Legends, pues la respuesta es que son 2 de mis juegos, de singleplayer y multiplayer favoritos (a pesar de que llevo como 2 años sin jugar LoL.. Culpo a mi internet por eso! Cada vez que trato de jugar siempre me pone un pin sádico bien alto!). Volviendo al tema, yo vi que ya hay crossovers de estos dos juegos pero me decepciono ver que solamente son 3, así que quise hacer yo también mi propio crossover para aumentar ese número a 4, espero que les guste!)

(Por cierto, no me lograba decidir entre Ashe o Sejuani, al final me decidi por la segunda para pareja de Dovahkiin ya que...Sinceramente me da algo de pereza inventar algún motivo por el cual ashe y tryndamere no se hayan casado y no quiero que los fans de Ashe x Tryndamere me linchen, entonces al final es Dovahkiin x Sejuani. Puede decida volverlo poligamia añadiendo a Shyvana, pero eso seria mas adelante y aun lo estoy pensando.)

Capítulo 1- Ya No Estoy En Nirn.

Unas semanas pasaron desde que Dovahkiin derroto a Alduin en los jardines de Sovngarde junto a los antiguos héroes del pasado que una vez lucharon contra el Dios dragon de la destrucción, Skyrim aún se regocijaba por la victoria de Ysmir, y para mejorar las cosas la paz finalmente reinaba en la provincia, no por la derrota de alguno de los dos bandos en la Guerra civil, si no que fue una tregua y al final una alianza lo que trajo el final de esa guerra, todo gracias a Ysmir que había logrado hacer que Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta y el General Tulio se reunieran en Carrera Blanca, fue difícil esa tarea pero al final lo logro, les hizo entender a ambos líderes que el enemigo no era ni El Imperio ni los Rebeldes, les hizo recordar que era el Dominio de Aldmeri y Los Thalmor, la guerra civil era justamente lo que ellos querían para debilitar aún más al imperio y después conquistar ellos la provincia de Skyrim.

La alianza fortaleció enormemente al Imperio, devolviendo también el poder a Los Cuchillas que ahora eran una vez más de las fuerzas especiales del Imperio junto a los Penitus Oculatus y ellos prometieron también ayudar a la gente de Skyrim, una promesa que cumplieron. Ese acto había vuelto famoso a Ysmir en toda la provincia haciéndolo respetado, amado por la gente que desesperadamente necesitaba un Héroe, y temido por sus enemigos como al punto de que una vez cuando se encontraba caminando por las calles de Soledad el escucho a unos guardias compararlo con otros grandes heroes Nordicos como el, por ejemplo con el Gran Ysgramor o con el mismísimo Talos. Ysmir nunca se llegó a comparar con esos grandes heroes, cada uno hizo sus propias hazañas propias de leyenda como lo hizo el al derrotar a Alduin semanas atrás y admitió que aunque nunca llegaría a ser un Dios como Talos el se sentía satisfecho. Su victoria y la alianza había humillado completamente al Dominio de Aldmeri y solamente habían demostrado el punto del sangre de dragon cuando unos asesinos Thalmor entraron en su casa por la noche y trataron de asesinarlo mientras dormía, pero el plan salió mal porque en ese momento Lydia que vivía con Ysmir ya que ella era su fiel edecán y amante se encontraba despierta y se enfrentó al grupo de altmers asesinos, el ruido de la pelea despertó al sangre de dragon, cuando el bajo con Wuuthrad en manos, se encontro con el resto de los asesinos y a Lydia que se encontraba en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre con una espada elfica clavada en el abdomen de la nordica.

En ese momento la rabia consumio completamente el razonamiento de Ysmir al punto de que cuando uso su Thu´um de Fuerza Implacable fue tan poderoso que el grito destrozo completamente toda la parte del frente del Hogar de la Brisa dejando un enorme hueco en lo que antes fue la entrada. Los asesinos altmers que habían sobrevivido al grito encontraron su final ante el hacha de doble filo legendaria que fue en tiempos antiguos empuñada por Ysgramor y que le pertenecía a Ysmir ahora junto con el escudo, como un regalo que le dieron cuando se hizo líder de Los Compañeros, solamente dejo a uno de los asesinos vivos y dejo que los guardias se lo llevara para interrogarlo, los había masacrado pero el daño ya estaba hecho, Lydia habia muerto por sus heridas y la pérdida de sangre, lo que hacía peor la perdida de Ysmir era el hecho de que ella le habia dicho unos días atrás que ella estaba embarazada de él, eso destrozo el corazón del héroe con alma y sangre de dragon, dejándolo profundamente deprimido.

Para aliviar su dolor, Ysmir decidió retirarse a Alto Hrothgar, no sin antes Proclamar a Vilkas como el nuevo líder de Los Compañeros, le pareció lo correcto, ya que a pesar de que él era igual de joven que él, el guerrero nordico demostraba ser sabia y un buen líder a la vez.

Con su armadura de placas de acero puesta, y con wuuthrad y el escudo de Ysgramor con él, Ysmir se fue finalmente al monasterio de los Barbas Grises, después de explicarle a Argneir que fue lo que le habia pasado los sacerdotes lo aceptaron con brazos abiertos en el monasterio, cinco meses pasaron desde que él se quedó a vivir en el monasterio de los barbas grises, el sangre de dragon habia encontrado la paz interior nuevamente, normalmente el meditaba y practicaba las enseñanzas de El Camino De La Voz con los barbas grises o subía a la cima de la montaña a tener charlas con Paarthurnax y Odahviing, las conversaciones con los dos antiguos dragones siempre dejaban a Dovahkiin fascinado, y mas bien entre los dos dragones, ambos le enseñaron a hablar y entender la lengua de los dragones. Hoy Ysmir se despertó pensando que seria un dia igual a los anteriores, el se habia bañado con algo de agua que hizo al derretir nieve con su grito Aliento de Fuego y se habia puesto su armadura nuevamente.

¨Hermano Ysmir.¨ escucho el mientras se ponía su armadura de placas de acero, el volteo a ver a viejo sacerdote que era el único barba gris que podía hablar con él.

¨que necesitas, Maestro Argneir?¨ pregunto el Sangre de Dragon calmadamente mientras se ponía su casco nuevamente, y ponía alrededor de los hombros de su armadura una manto hecho con piel de oso.

¨recibí un mensaje de parte de Paarthurnax, el desea urgentemente hablar contigo en estos momentos, algo lo tiene perturbado por lo que parece¨ le explico el viejo sacerdote al joven guerrero nordico.

¨lo entiendo, iré ahora mismo con el¨ respondió y sin decir nada más el nordico, tomo su hacha y escudo, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida al patio pero se volteo a ver a su maestro.¨ que tenga buen dia maestro.¨ dijo, su voz sono algo metalica gracias al casco que tenía puesto y salió del monasterio, dirigiéndose a la cima de la montaña.

En la cima de La Garganta del Mundo.

El dragon anciano, Paarthurnax se encontraba sentado en la Pared de poder, esperando pacientemente a Dovahkiin, el tenía sus ojos cerrados, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien más, el abrió sus ojos y miro a Ysmir que habia terminado de escalar hasta la cima.

¨aahh, Dovahkiin, como estas?.. Te estaba esperando¨ el dragon pregunto y le miraba fijamente

¨estoy bien Paarthurnax y cual era ese asunto urgente del que Argneir me dijo?¨ el respondió y después hizo su propia pregunta.

¨ese problema que tenemos en manos es…Alduin.¨ dijo el dragon antiguo y eso hizo que los ojos de Ysmir se agrandaran en shock.

¨no me digas que va a volver a Tamriel..¨

¨no, No a este mundo si no a otro mundo, recueras como usaste el Pergamino Antiguo para enviar a Alduin a las corrientes del tiempo otra ves?¨

¨si, lo recuerdo perfectamente, en los jardines de Sovngarde lo usamos yo y los heroes de antaño para derrotarlo.¨ respondió

¨si…esa derrota trajo consigo un problema..¨ el dragon anciano noto que Ysmir parecía confundido entonces empezó a explicar.¨ la influencia de los Nueve hacia que Alduin no estuviera usando todo su poder, ahora que ya no se encuentra en Nirn tendrá todos sus poderes a máxima capacidad y encontro un mundo llamado Runaterra, la gente de ese mundo no sabe del peligro que se cierne, tienes que ir a ese mundo y derrotar de una vez por todas a Alduin sin importar que esta vez sea mucho mas difícil que lo fue en Sovngarde¨ Paarthurnax le explico a Dovahkiin.

¨y como voy a poder ir a ese mundo, a ese lugar llamado Runaterra? No tengo el Pergamino Antiguo, fue escondido por Los Barbas Grises para que nadie abusara de su poder.¨ Ysmir respondio

¨creo que eso me corresponde a mí.¨ dijo una nueva voz, Dovahkiin se volteo a ver Quién era, pero Paarthurnax no lo necesitaba, podía reconocer fácilmente la voz de su Padre, hubo una gran luz brillante que cego temporalmente a Ysmir, pero cuando la luz se disipo la figura estaba frente a ellos, tenía una bata blanca como la nieve con decoraciones doradas y encima de la bata tenía una armadura que cubría su abdomen, pecho, hombros solamente, la única parte donde no tenía aquel metal dorado cubriéndole era en las piernas asi que aun se veía aquella bata blanca y dorada, la armadura era dorada y parecía como su fueran escamas de dragon, al mirar arriba a su cara, su piel era de un amarillo claro y parecía tener escamas en su frente y lados de la cara, no en cantidades muy exageradas pero en una forma que las hacían ver como si fuesen una especie de decoración perfecta, este ser era mucho más alto que Ysmir o que cualquier otra raza de Humano que el haya visto antes, y eso era algo ya que en toda Tamriel los Nordicos eran conocidos como el tipo de humano mas alto de todos, el cabello de esta persona era dorado como el oro y largo hasta su espalda baja, su barba era igual de larga pero estaba arreglada perfectamente, para finalizar, él tenía unos cuatro cuernos de dragon que eran de tamaño perfecto para la forma humana que el Dios habia tomado, sus ojos eran totalmente blancos.

Le tomo unos segundos salir de su estado de estupefacción a Ysmir, el habia reconocido a la figura que está enfrente de el, era el Líder de los 9 Divinos, el Dios Dragon del Tiempo, el padre de todos los dragones que viven en Nirn, el gran Akatosh!. La reacción de el Sangre de Dragon fue ponerse de rodillas en respeto al dios que estaba en frente de el.

¨por favor Hijo, no te hace falta ponerte de rodillas ante mí.¨ dijo amablemente el dios del tiempo, entonces lentamente Ysmir miro arriba a la cara de Akatosh, tenia una expresión que era fácilmente la de un padre que estaba orgulloso de uno de sus hijos.¨ Dovahkiin, mi hijo en un cuerpo de Mortal, Hiciste un gran trabajo al salvar Nirn de las fauces de Alduin, pero como te ha dicho tu hermano Paarthurnax, el sigue vivo, Yo te voy a enviar a ese Universo distinto, a ese planeta llamado Runaterra…pero hay una cosa que deberás saber antes de que te mande y decidas por ti mismo, hijo mio.¨ el dios dijo de manera seria.

¨cual es padre?¨ pregunto Ysmir en un tono igual de serio que el del Dios, mientras Paarthurnax miraba en silencio.

¨como sabras, años atrás cuando nosotros creamos Nirn, dicho proceso nos dejo con nuestros poderes limitados, puedo transportarte hacia Runaterra pero no podre traerte devuelta a Nirn.¨ admitio Akatosh.¨ asi que deberas entender que si te vas a ese lugar, será tu nuevo Hogar.¨

Ysmir bajo la cabeza y cerro sus ojos, a pesar de que tenía su casco puesto Akatosh sabía que el lo habia hecho, el podía escuchar claramente el aullar de los gélidos vientos de Skyrim pasar por la montaña, por unos momentos pensó lo que su padre le habia dicho por unos cuantos minutos, finamente volvió a abrir sus ojos y miro directamente al Dios del Tiempo.¨ Lo entiendo Padre, Runaterra será mi nuevo hogar desde este día, prometo no defraudarte! Derrotare a Alduin! Y si el logra obtener algún nuevo aliado en esas tierras también conocerán el final, ya sea por el acero de wuuthrad o por el poder de mi thu´um!¨ el dijo sin ninguna duda, Akatosh por su parte sonrío.

¨entonces déjame explicarte algo antes de que te vayas para siempre de Nirn, una de las cosas es que estando en Runaterra no podras usar tus poderes de Magicka.¨ el Dios Del Tiempo dijo.

El arqueo una ceja, algo sorprendido por eso y decidio preguntar. ¨No existe la magia en ese Universo?¨

¨si existe, pero no de la forma en la que existe en este Universo, como veras en el plano o universo donde esta situado Runaterra no existe la presencia del Aetherius Ni tampoco existe influencia de Magnus o Julianos, sus trabajos en la creación de Mundus son lo que le permite a la gente de este planeta usar la magia en cualquier cosa que quieran, por lo tanto es esa la razón por la que no podras usar la magia o poderes arcanos de este lugar...La magia existe en ese lugar pero, pasaras a depender de tus habilidades como guerrero y tus Thu´ums hijo mio.¨ dijo Akatosh.

¨espera...si podre usar mis Thu´ums?!¨ dijo Ysmir, finalmente algo que si le gusta.

¨claro que sí! No importa en que lugar estes, sigues teniendo la sangre y alma de un dragon! El poder de la Voz es algo que No se le puede quitar a ningún dragon!¨ el dios del tiempo respondio con cierto aire de orgullo en su voz.

Ysmir se rio un poco y entonces miro a su padre. ¨bueno padre.. Creo que ya estoy listo para irme.¨ dijo finalmente y Akatosh asintió, mirando a Dovahkiin con una sonrisa paternal.

¨buena suerte hijo mio y ten cuidado.¨ dijo y entonces con un chasquido de sus dedos una luz dorada cayo desde los cielos cubrieron completamente a Ysmir, cuando la luz se disipo ya el sangre de dragon no se encontraba en el lugar donde estaba paradado hace unos momentos, dado por éxito el envio del guerrero legendario al mundo que se volveria su nuevo hogar permanentemente.

Norte de Valoran, Freljord.

Una figura femenina se encontraba corriendo por la tundra helada de Freljord, su cuerpo totalmente cubierto por una armadura de metal y piel que la protegía del frio implacable de Freljord, ella tenia un casco con cuernos azules, el cual uno de esos estaba roto y en una de sus manos una poderosa maza de hielo, esta mujer era Sejuani, La Ira del Invierno, ella estaba corriendo por que ahora mismo estaba siendo perseguida por un gran número de Trolls de hielo, en un principio ella solo estaba de cazando algo de comida, pero pronto se torno en una pelea por sobrevivir cuando Trundle, El rey de los Trolls que aparentemente habia planeado una emboscada contra la princesa guerrera, ella los hubiera aplastado fácilmente con Bristle pero actualmente el jabalí se encontraba en cuidado de Ashe, ya que ellas dos finalmente habían hecho las paces ya que se dieron cuenta que pelear entre si no ayudaría en nada, sabían que su verdadero enemigo es Lissandra, Trundle y sus ejércitos de criaturas de hielo, pero de todos modos ella habia logrado matar a unos cuantos de ese grande grupo que la habia emboscado, pero al final eran muchos para ella sola y habían traído arqueros tambien.

Sejuani seguía corriendo y moviendose en zigzag para evitar las flechas disparadas por los arqueros trolles lo mejor que podía, ella miro hacia atrás unos por un momento y se dio cuenta que uno de esos trolles se habia acercado mucho a ella, frunciendo el ceño ella dio un movimiento ofensivo y la punta de su maza de hielo impacto con la cabeza del troll, matándolo instantáneamente después se volvió y siguió corriendo, escuchaba los gritos de rabia de esos trogloditas de hielo, ella salto un pequeño rio, lo menos que quería era quedar mojada con agua helada en estos momentos, aterrizo rodando y se levanto rápidamente, iba a seguir corriendo pero ella sintió repentinamente un fuerte dolor punzante en su muslo, ella bajo la mirada y vio que tenia una flecha de los trolles empalada en el muslo derecho. ¨Demonios...¨ dijo ella, tomo rápidamente su maza de hielo aprovechando que sus perseguidores eran lo suficientemente brutos para decidir cruzar el rio directamente en vez de saltarlo y empezó a cojear lo más rápido que podía, siguió mas adelante lo mas que pudo pero paro cuando vio algo que la dejo sin esperanzas de poder escapar, enfrente de ella tenia una gran pared de hielo que tapaba su camino, ella trago saliva y se volteo a ver a los trolles de hielo, tenían sonrisas maliciosas en sus rostros, ella habia escuchado historias de lo que ellos hacían con las mujeres que capturaban antes de matarlas y era algo que ella no quería experimentar, ella retrocedio lentamente, vio como uno de los trolles se le acerco rápidamente tratando de asestarle un golpe con un garrote grande hecho de piedra, el era muy lento y ella fue mas rápida, con un fuerte golpe de su maza de hielo ella mato al troll agresor, aplastando su cabeza como al de hace rato, sangre y materia gris cubrio la nieve, tornándola de un color carmesi.

¨ya no tienes a donde correr princesa!¨ dijo uno de los trolles, que era obviamente el líder de esta tropa que la habia emboscado ¨hoy te volverás la esclava personal del Rey Trundle!¨

Ella gruñio en voz baja, ella trataba de ignorar el dolor que recorria toda su pierna derecha por aquella flecha, entonces miro a sus enemigos y respondio.¨ primero muerta antes de ser esclava de ese cerdo sin cerebro!¨ dijo desafiantemente, los trolles solo se rieron y empezaron a avanzar hacia la princesa herida, ella se puso en una pose de combate sosteniendo en alto su maza.

¨este no puede ser mi fin...Quiero ver a Freljord ser una gran nación!¨ dijo la ira del invierno, desafiante a su posible destino.

Pero antes de que los trolles pudieran dar un paso más hacia Sejuani, algo paso. El viento helado dejo de aullar por unos instantes, como si algo o alguien lo estuviese parando a voluntad propia y el cielo se oscureció como si fuera a caer una implacable tormenta, pero no fue lluvia o granizo lo que cayó de los cielos, fue un enorme rayo que la hizo retroceder por reacción natural hasta estar de espaldas con el muro de hielo que le bloqueaba el camino, ya de por si tenia una cierta distancia pero ella de todos modos no tenia ganas de ser electrocutada y menos por un rayo. Este rayo no el típico rayo común de color azul que ella veía en las tormentas o los rayos arcanos que Volibear utilizaba para pelear, este era un rayo de color dorado, ella miro estupefacta como impactaba en la gran distancia que habia entre ella y los trolles de hielo, ella cerro sus ojos para evitar que la luz cegadora dañara sus ojos y los trolles también lo hicieron.

Cuando abrieron los ojos todos quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que habia en el sitio donde impacto el rayo dorado, era un hombre por lo que Sejuani se dio cuenta fácilmente mucho más alto que ella y vestia una armadura de acero que parecía resplandecer con la luz del sol, no podía ver si su casco cubria totalmente su cara o no, pero el casco tenia una especie de decoración que le recordaba a Sejuani a un par de alas y la mayor parte de aquella armadura de acero tenia un patrón de símbolos que ella nunca habia visto antes en la cintura tenia una especie de cinturón de cuero con unos tres símbolos circulares hechos de acero tambien, sus hombros estaban cubiertos por una especie de capa...No, después de mirar mejor ella se dio cuenta que no era una capa, era mas bien un manto de piel de oso, y por lo que ella podía ver fue un gran oso lo que ahora servía como de invierno para aquel guerrero, tambien noto que las partes donde no cubria la armadura era visible un tipo de tela gruesa de color negro. Sejuani miro con interés el gran escudo que tenia en una mano y en la otra tenia una gran hacha de doble filo, ambos de un metal de color oscuro, pero se imagino que posiblemente tambien eran de acero, los trolles salieron rápidamente de su impresión, pensaban que se encontraban ante un simple guerrero humano, el líder del pelotón de trolles que era el más feo y grande gruñio de frustración.

¨que esperan! Es solo un simple humano! Arqueros fuego a discreción! Mátenlo!¨ grito el troll de hielo mayor, y sus arqueros respondieron rápidamente apuntando sus arcos al guerrero desconocido y dispararon sus flechas.

Sejuani penso que eso era todo para aquel guerrero que hizo esa aparición en el rayo, pero aquel guerrero levanto rápidamente aquel escudo que se veía muy pesado como si no fuera nada y fácilmente bloqueo todas las flechas que le habían disparado, algunas rebotaron y otras se rompieron al hacer contacto con el escudo, el líder troll se quedo en silencio y Sejuani tambien, entonces escucharon una risa burlona que provino de aquel guerrero.

¨eso es todo lo que tienen?¨ pregunto en un tono igual de burlon que la risa que habia dado, su voz sono ligeramente metalizada gracias al casco que cubria completamente su cara, pero Sejuani pudo hacer una vaga idea de que aquel hombre en armadura de acero era tan joven que ella y tal vez mas viejo por quizás un año o dos. Aquella burla provoco la ira del líder troll.

¨soldados Maten a ese imbécil!¨ grito el líder y los trolles de hielo cargaron contra el. Los conto eran diez de esos en total, Sejuani se contuvo de participar en la pelea por su pierna herida y miro como el guerrero ponía su escudo en su muñeca gracias al mango y tomaba el hacha con ambas manos, fácilmente evadio un golpe del primer troll que se le habia acercado mucho a el y entonces respondio dándole un fuerte golpe al troll con su gran escudo, hubo el característico sonido de huesos quebrándose, aprovechando que ese adversario se encontraba fuera de combate temporalmente por aturdimiento gracias al golpe de escudo, el se movio por el siguiente dando un salto combinado con un ataque horizontal con su hacha clavándola en la cabeza del segundo troll y por lo tanto partiéndola a la mitad como si de una fruta se tratase, sangre cayo a chorros cuando saco el hacha, bloqueo el golpe de un garrote hecho de piedra con su escudo, hubo el sonido de roca impactando metal, eso hizo retroceder unos pasos al Guerrero pero el se recupero rápidamente y dio un fuerte empujon haciendo que el troll se echara para atrás, el dio una vuelta completa, necesaria para su siguiente ataque con el hacha dirigido a la cintura de ese troll, la vuelta le dio el impulso necesario y el hacha de doble filo al impactar con la carne de color azul corto hasta la mitad de la cintura del troll, matándolo al instante, dejando sus tripas desparramadas en la nieve, eso dejo en shock momentáneamente a sus asaltantes y dio un ataque lateral al troll mas cercano que tenia, que se dio cuenta muy tarde, y fue decapitado por el corte lateral, dejando salir un chorro de sangre.

Ahora quedaban Siete de esas criaturas azules, entonces corrió hacia uno de los arqueros troll, dando otro ataque horizontal con el hacha, aquella criatura de piel azul trato inútilmente de bloquea el ataque con sus manos, el resultado fue que el arquero troll tuvo sus dedos rebanados y un largo corte horizontal que iba desde su torso hasta su abdomen, ahora quedaban Seis.

Sejuani no podía negar que se encontraba impresionada por la habilidad y brutalidad con la que este guerrero desconocido peleaba, en tan solo unos pocos segundos habia masacrado a Cuatro soldados trolles de hielo. Los ojos de ella se agrandaron al ver que uno de los trolles, El que el habia dejado aturdido para ser exactos se habia escabullido por detrás de el y dio un golpe con su garrote de hueso. ¨CUIDADO!¨ grito Sejuani alarmada por aquel ataque tan cobarde por parte del troll, el guerrero se habia dado vuelta rápidamente por el grito de Sejuani, pero fue muy tarde para el, tomo el impacto del golpe directamente, el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte que le saco el casco a guerrero, mandándolo lejos.

Por un momento ella creyó que el golpe pudo haber matado al guerrero pero no fue así y mas bien la ira del invierno vio que el hombre meramente se habia arrodillado, finalmente logro ver la cara del guerrero desconocido, ella tenia que admitirlo, si no se encontrasen en esta situación tan complicada ella se hubiera sonrojado algo, el hombre era atractivo y tenia una larga cabellera de color gris oscuro con una barba corta de ese mismo color, aquel color peculiar de cabello le causo a este guerrero un pequeño conflicto cuando el llego a Carrera Blanca cuando apenas iniciaba su viaje en Skyrim, ya que el los de el Clan Batallador lo habia confundido con un miembro de el Clan Melena-Gris. Su piel era palida como la de Sejuani y tenía una ligera capa de pecas en su nariz y mejillas por lo que ella podía llegar a ver, sus ojos eran de un verde claro y la expresión que tenia en su rostro era una que fácilmente se reconia en Ira, el Guerrero camino en círculos alrededor de los trolles hasta quedar dándole la espalda a Sejuani otra vez, los 6 trolles que quedaban se habían reagrupado.

Lo que extraño a Sejuani fue que el no adopto una pose de combate otra ves como ella pensaba que el iba a hacer, sino que tomo una pose calmada poniendo su hacha en una especie de forro especial en su espalda, eso confundio ligeramente a los trolles pero ellos habían comenzado a correr hacia ellos pensando que el guerrero se habia rendido, oh esos ingenuos trolles. La cosa era que El Guerrero buscaba entre sus Thu´ums hasta encontrar el que habia pensado, el abrió sus ojos y los miro fijamente, No tenían idea del infierno que estaba por desatarse.

¨ **Yol Toor Shul**!¨ aquel hombre grito en una lengua desconocida para Sejuani y entonces lo que paso a continuación dejo a la princesa guerrera con la boca abierta, de la boca del hombre salio una poderosa llamarada como si de un dragon escupiendo fuego se tratase más bien le recordó a cuando la pelirroja demaciana Shyvana tomaba su forma de dragon, la llamarada consumio completamente a los seis trolles restantes y solo se escuchaba ahora sus gritos de dolor mientras las llamas los consumían sin piedad alguna. El fuego quemo lentamente los nervios y músculos haciendo la agonía aun mas inmensa, derritió sus órganos internos llenando sus pulmones de fuego, ellos habían caído en la nieve y rodaban en un intento en vano por tratar de apagar las llamas, al final fallaron su intento, el fuego de dragon termino consumiéndolos y quedaron no mas que como cadáveres chamuscados en el suelo, algo de la nieve se habia derretido con la inmensa temperatura de aquella llamarada draconica. Sejuani finalmente salio del estado de shock nuevamente y solamente se le ocurrio una cosa para preguntarle al Guerrero que habia escupido fuego como si fuera un dragon.

¨Quien…Quien eres tu?¨ pregunto ella de pura y simple curiosidad.

El escucho la voz femenina nuevamente detrás de el y volteo a verla, su expresión se calmo algo al ver a la chica en armadura, mirándola fijamente a los ojos por un momento Sejuani juro que habia visto que los ojos de este hombre brillaban de un color amarillento/dorado antes de volver a su verde normal. El entonces decidio responder la pregunta que ella habia hecho. ¨Mi nombre es Ysmir, El Sangre de Dragon.¨ dijo el guerrero de pelo gris.

Sangre de Dragon…ese era un titulo el cual Sejuani nunca habia escuchado antes, pero después de ver lo que este hombre llamado Ysmir habia hecho, ella sabia que era mucho mas que un simple titulo, le hacia honor, como cualquier otro campeón de la Liga de leyendas...este hombre No era un campeón de liga pero habia demostrado habilidad digna de uno al derrotar a diez trolles de hielo el solo. Ella finalmente decidio presentarse. ¨yo soy Sejuani, la Ira del Invierno y…d-debo agradecerte por salvar mi vida.¨ ella tartamudeo un poco, pero no por pena si no que no estaba acostumbrada todavía a cooperar con alguien mas, su orgullo pocas veces le permitia expresar gratitud, a pesar de que habia forjado una fuerte alianza con la otra princesa y ahora reina de Freljord Ashe. Sejuani seguía siendo una mujer extremadamente terca cuando se trataban de cosas triviales y no tan serias.

¨Sejuani..¨ Ysmir repitió lentamente. ¨Sejuani, no quisiera sonar como un ignorante pero..donde estamos?¨ pregunto el nordico.

La mujer parpadeo, enserio el habia preguntado eso? Ella claramente no se quedaría callada ¨es..enserio?! como no puedes saber donde estas?!¨ Respondio ella con otra pregunta y tomo un paso hacia delante pero ella tropezó soltando su maza de hielo en el proceso, sintio dolor punzante nuevo por la flecha clavada en su muslo, ella estuvo apunto de golpear el suelo nevado pero se encontro rápidamente en los brazos de Ysmir que habia evitado su caída. Ella gruñio del dolor mientras trataba de no mostrarlo, no quería parecer débil.

¨estas herida deberíamos buscarte ayuda y si lo siento, pero solo se que estoy en un mundo llamado Runaterra.¨ el dijo.

Sejuani suspiro a lo que se le paso el dolor y miro fijamente a la cara de Ysmir, el parecía estar diciendo la verdad.¨ en eso estas en lo correcto, Runaterra, estamos en el Norte del continente de Valoran, estamos en lo que es la Ciudad-Estado de Freljord!¨ exclamo la ira del invierno con orgullo en su voz.¨ ahora yo te tengo una pregunta..¨ ella dijo, se habia hecho una idea Sejuani sabia que en la Liga habían campeones que eran de otra dimensión, en especial esas abominaciones provenientes de El Vacio.¨ acaso eres de otro mundo?¨ pregunto ella mientras tomaba su maza de hielo del suelo y el puso uno de los brazos de ella alrededor de sus hombros, usándose asi mismo como un soporte para que la pierna herida de Sejuani pudiera descansar.

El asintió positivamente.¨ Si, vengo de un mundo llamado Nirn, vivía en el continente de Tamriel, en la provincia de Skyrim que es mas o menos como Freljord, una tierra que en su mayoría es una tundra helada, no toda la provincia se encuentra en perpetuo invierno, pero si una gran parte, pero igual no importa, ya que es Hogar de los Nordicos y varias de las otras razas de Tamriel.¨ explico el con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Sejuani escucho con interés la explicación de Ysmir acerca del lugar donde provenia¨dejame adivinar, tu eres un Nordico verdad?¨ ella pregunto.

¨exacto y estoy orgulloso de ello!¨el respondio casi inmediatamente, eso hizo sonreír algo a Sejuani, si lo pensaba algo las diferencias entre los Nordicos y los Freljordianos no eran muchas.

¨y dime Ysmir, por que fuiste enviado a este mundo? Acaso fuiste invocado por un Invocador?¨ ella pregunto.

¨No, yo estoy aquí para salvar a este mundo de un peligro que se cierne.¨ dijo ahora en un tono totalmente serio, Sejuani trago saliva.

¨que es este..Peligro?¨

¨preferiría explicarte todo en un lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilamente.¨ respondio y ella asintió.

¨tenemos que ir por esa dirección!¨ Sejuani apunto en dirección donde estaban las Tribus de Avarosa y la Garra Invernal, no era muy lejos ya que era una zona de caza el lugar donde Sejuani habia sido emboscada, si caminaban sin parar estaba segura que llegarían al atardecer y tambien estaba segura que por Ashe y Tryndamere ya habrían grupos buscándola.

¨Muy bien, en esa dirección vamos.¨ el dijo y comenzaron a caminar.

¨en el camino…me puedes contar mas cosas acerca de Tamriel?¨ ella pregunto.

¨con mucho gusto Sejuani¨ el dijo y empezó a hablar.

Unas horas mas tarde, después de haber estado caminando y Ysmir contándole historias acerca de su mundo natal a Sejuani incluyendo cosas acerca de Los Nueve Divinos, Los Príncipes Daedricos y acerca de Los Sangre de Dragon. ya ellos se encontraban muy cerca de una ciudad que habia sido fundada entre las tribus Avarosa y Garra Invernal. Mas bien ya podían ver las murallas de la ciudad.

¨entonces dejame entender esto…la mayoría de los Príncipes Daedricos son malvados?¨ Sejuani pregunto para confirmación.

¨exacto.¨ el dijo.

¨y este príncipe Daedrico llamado..Mehrunes Dagon amaso un gran ejercito de demonios y invadio Tamriel?¨ ella pregunto, totalmente en shock a lo que el le habia contado, ya cuando estaban a mitad de camino Ysmir llego al punto donde le conto a Sejuani acerca de la Crisis de Oblivion que estuvo a punto de llevar al Imperio y a toda Tamriel a la aniquilación total.

¨exacto, Mehrunes Dagon habia abierto puertas de Oblivion y habia mandado a su ejercito de demonios daedra a atacar a Tamriel, inclusive el propio Dagon dejo Oblivion y logro poner pie en Tamriel comandando directamente a sus tropas quienes asaltaron la Ciudad Imperial.¨

¨por los dioses… como es que lograron ganar?¨ Sejuani pregunto.

¨todo fue gracias a dos personas. Uno fue alguien al que conocían como El Héroe de Kvatch, que encontro al heredero del trono imperial Martin Septim, que era el hijo bastardo del asesinado emperador Uriel Septim VII y recupero el amuleto de los reyes de las manos de los sectarios de Amanecer Mítico que habían robado el amuleto, esa segunda persona fue el propio Martin que se habia unido a la batalla en las calles de la Ciudad Imperial, el hizo un ultimo sacrificio destruyendo el amuleto de los reyes, convirtiendose en el Avatar del Dios dragon Akatosh, derrotando a Mehrunes Dagon y enviándolo de vuelta a Oblivion.¨ finalizo Ysmir su cuento resumido de la Crisis de Oblivion para Sejuani.

¨vaya..eso fue..Increíble! estoy segura que debió haber sido una gloriosa batalla, digna de canción y leyenda!. Una gran demostración de fuerza y valor!¨ dijo ella emocionada, el solo pensarlo le hacia a Sejuani querer experimentar algo asi.

¨si lo fue, hasta hoy en dia la leyenda es contada de generación en generación.¨ dijo el con una ligera sonrisa.

¨hay alguna otra historia interesante?¨ ella le pregunto

¨esta la mia, las cosas que logre en Skyrim, los enemigos que elimine, los aliados que obtuve, como gane mi hacha y escudo…como salve a todo Nirn de la destrucción¨

¨quisiera escucharla¨ dijo Sejuani mientras ellos pasaban las puertas de la ciudad que estaban abiertas, los civiles, gente de todas las edades miraban con asombro como Ysmir ayudaba a la herida Sejuani. Ysmir estuvo a punto de empezar a contar la historia pero escucharon una especie de grito de guerra. Ambos miraron al frente y veian como Olaf El Berserker cargaba contra ellos, posiblemente con la intención de querer hacer papilla a Ysmir.

¨y ese que viene corriendo hacia nosotros quién es?¨ pregunto el Sangre de Dragon algo confundido.

Sejuani suspiro exasperada.¨ es Olaf, uno de mis aliados mas cercanos y bueno.. el muy imbécil me trata como a una hermana menor a veces, odia ver gente en la que el no confía acercarse mucho a mi.¨ la ira del invierno le explico.

¨vaya.. y yo que no tengo ganas de pelear por el hambre que tengo.¨ medio bromeo medio dijo de forma seria, entonces el empezó a buscar entre sus Thu´ums pensando que el que tenia planeado usar le serviría.

¨que tienes pensado hacer?¨ Sejuani le pregunto

¨tu solo mira.¨ dijo el con una sonrisa pícara, el espero a que Olaf estuviera a una buena distancia para no se hiciera para un lado cuando el usara el grito, entonces Ysmir lo uso.¨ **Kaan Drem Ov**!¨ volvió a gritar en esa lengua desconocida para ella y Sejuani miro como una onda de energía morada oscura salio disparada de la boca de Ysmir, Acto seguido cuando el grito conocido como Paz de Kyne impacto a Olaf, el simplemente dejo de correr, tomo una expresión calmada y feliz como si estuviera drogado pero sin ningún efecto nocivo para su salud, el empezó a reírse de nada y camino hacia ellos.¨sejuaaaaaaaaaaaani! donde estabaaas? Estuvimos buuuscandote por hoooras y quieeen es el!¨ dijo el ahora amansado Berserker que ahora estaba hablando como su estuviese totalmente Borracho, Sejuani parpadeo varias veces y miro a Ysmir.

¨que le hiciste?¨

El seguía sonriendo.¨ use uno de mis gritos con el, llamado La Paz de Kyne que sirve para…bueno para amansar bestias salvajes, el estará en ese estado por un buen rato.¨ dijo de manera directa, Sejuani volvió a parpadear y entonces ella empezó a reírse a carcajadas por el estado en el se encontraba Olaf, para ella sinceramente era muy gracioso ver su expresión y verlo tambalearse.

¨v-v-vamos! Tengo que P-presentarte a Ashe y Tryndamere!¨ dijo ella tratando de contener sus risas mientras continuaron caminando al palacio.

¨Ooooigan! Esssssperenmeeee!¨ Olaf dijo mientras los seguía, tambaleándose tal cual borracho.

(y esto es todo por ahora!, lo siguiente será terminar con los capítulos de otras dos historias que tengo en ingles y seguía con esta, como dije arriba me disculpo si llego a poner algunas cosas erróneas de LoL, como explique, llevo mucho tiempo sin jugar el juego, que tengas buenas noches/mañana/dia o tarde!)


End file.
